


Ring Pop Proposal

by canadiandraqula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but instead of a ring, its a ring pop, short but sweet, so i didnt write it, this was a gift for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: It's the 105th day of the year, and Lance has a special surprise for Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt written by me! this was written by my good buddy, astin, who wrote this to cheer me up bc i was really sad lmao. hes a way better writer than me bc of the amount of tentacle porn he writes so lol. his social media pls give him thanks!!: 
> 
> exuberantzoologist.tumblr.com  
> schoolido.lu/user/astinbear

It was well after five, the time Lance usually came home. His boyfriend Keith was patiently waiting, but it was already 6:15. Lance should have called by now. Keith quickly pulled out his phone and bit his lip, seeing he had nothing new from Lance. He shot a glance up at the door as he heard a soft rustling. He walked over quickly and opened it, seeing tat Lance was carrying about 15 bags on his arms.

“Lance! You’re so late! What are you even carrying?” Keith poked, trying to help as Lance pushed him away.

“Well duh, isn’t it obvious? It’s our 150th day. I bought you something.” Lance murmured as he put the multitude of bags down on the table.

Keith glanced worriedly at the calendar, but then he realized they had been together for over five years years. Lance gave him a shit eating grin before kissing his cheek and shaking his head. He began to pull out the presents he had bought on a whim for Keith. 

“Did you drop my watch in the toilet again?I know it’s an accident.” Keith laughed off, wondering why his boyfriend had actually bought all of these gifts.

Lance pulled a coat out of a large bag, and Keith noticed a small bulge in the pocket. He frowned and opened it, thinking someone had forgotten something inside of the pocket. He pulled out a very crumpled RingPop, frowning at Lance.

“Uh..Lance..Someone left this candy in the pocket. Irresponsible.” Keith attempted to set it on the table, but Lance gripped the top of his hand and shook his head.

“K-Keith..I love you a lot and I really want you to marry me.” Lance blurted out, grabbing the RingPop and holding it out to Keith.

“L..Lance..You don’t propose with RingPops..”

“Is that a no?”

A defeated sigh escaped Lance’s lips, but was quickly taken by Keith’s lips pressed against his own. Keith tangled his hands in Lance’s hair and pulled away slightly, whispering a soft yes to him. They eventually needed a real ring, as Lance was hungry and ate the RingPop later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> canadiandraqula.tumblr.com  
> canadiandraqula.deviantart.com


End file.
